


The Storm

by moriartyismyking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyismyking/pseuds/moriartyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is afraid of the storm and maybe Jim is a little bit too, not that he'd ever admit it.<br/>Kid!fic written for tumblr's and-no-one-ever-will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

No sooner had the first flash of lightening lit up the sky than Jim felt Richard launch himself onto his bed. He tutted, rolling over and giving his brother a none too gentle shove off the end of the bed with his feet. “Told you before," Jim muttered irritably, “it’s just the positive and negative charges-" but he didn’t get the chance to finish.

There was another clap of thunder, the whole house shaking with the force of it and Richard began to wail miserably, climbing back up onto the bed as though it were a life raft. Despite knowing the scientific reason behind the phenomenon, even Jim found it a little disconcerting, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. “Alright, you can stay in my bed until the storm is over. But just this once, okay?"

Richard nodded enthusiastically, quickly sliding beneath the covers and tucking his head under Jim’s chin."You won’t even know I’m here, I promise."

Jim rolled his eyes and gave a snort. It seemed highly unlikely, as two little blocks of ice (presumably Richard’s feet) pressed against his pajama clad leg, the cold seeping through almost instantly. But Jim allowed it none the less, only drawing the line when he felt Richard’s arm snake round his waist."Don’t." he warned. “Where’s that ridiculous rabbit of yours? Cuddle that instead."

Richard sniffled. He had left the stuffed rabbit back in his own bed, completely forgotten in his panic to get to Jim as quickly as possible. “Please, Jimmy?" he asked, arms tightening around the other boy’s middle as another streak of lightening lit up the sky. He didn’t want the rabbit, he wanted Jim and only Jim.

Another deafening clap of thunder put pay to the elder twin’s misgivings and he even found himself clutching at his brother in return, pulling him closer but downplaying it as a simple effort to get more comfortable. “Fine, but no talking. Deal?" 

"Deal." Richard beamed, tilting his head to press a kiss to the corner of Jim’s mouth. He was safe now; nothing could scare him when he was under Jim’s protection, not even the thunderstorm, and so he closed his eyes, breathing slowly evening out as he fell asleep.


End file.
